Looking Up Doll's Skirts
by CretianStar
Summary: NSFW Challenge. Naughtiness with my favourite deceased Assassin.
1. Kiss Me

A/N: Okay in technicality I am doing the NSFW challenge but it's not going to be every day and it's not all going to be in this fandom. There'll be others dotted around, check my bio for which ones. This pairing will be under Looking Up Dolls Skirts with different prompts for each chapter. Not too complicated.

This is short as fuck but let's be honest... what else can you do with this prompt?

* * *

><p><strong>2) Kissing While Naked<strong>

He's struck at what he's actually doing. Death's granddaughter, naked as the day she was born and she's straddling him. He'd bared the delicious body as she divested him of the clothing he died in, the black Assassins robes tugged to the floor.

He stares up at the woman before him who had stopped playing with his hair when he stilled, she was now watching him warily, dark eyes glinting. But as she opened her mouth to question him Jonathan used his lightning fast reflexes to pull her closer and kiss her hard.

Once upon a time they'd been ruthless in their fucking; fighting for dominance and then it began to slow down and Jonathan enjoyed the feelings she created in him, he liked knowing which spot made her gasp and which made her beg for more. This has led to them frantically making out like teenagers. A pair of ordinary teenagers as teeth graze lips, tongues battling briefly before pulling away for air and diving back in.

He forgets that her bared breasts are pressed to his lean form, that his erection is trapped beneath her heat and that the slightest movement would slip the tip in.

The pair just kiss as though there's nothing else in the world.


	2. Touch Me

A/N: Oooh second installment and over two months late ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>4) Masturbation<strong>

"Jonathon?" He hears her call and damn not yet, she's home early and he's so close. But she's already in the doorway and she's stopped at the threshold to the bedroom. In fact Susan has stopped to stare at the sight before her.

Jonathan Teatime, the one unruffled Assassin had his breeches at his knees and his hand was now slack around his stiff member. The tension was palpable as he caught her eye. The blush across his cheeks and his rapid breathing told Susan he was close but she moved to stand above him, in front of his frozen form her hands on her hips. She was the picture of authority and Teatime's mouth watered at the sight.

"Susan." His voice was a whisper and she raises one eyebrow at his flushed face. "Please, angel." He wants to growl her name.

"Hands off." Her words are clear and Jonathan hesitates before complying, watching her with growing annoyance as she undoes the fastening on her cloak and hangs it up on the back of the door.

"Susan..." His voice showed how close he was to breaking.

"No." She silenced him and turns on the spot. "Get up. Undo my dress." He slides to the edge of the bed and stands on shaky legs. His fingers tremble as he unlaces her work corset, it takes longer than normal but finally the material pools at her feet. She takes his hands from her body, placing his hands firmly at his sides. She leans up to her tiptoes to bite his neck and a soft groans slips from his mouth. He whines again as she steers him towards the bed, pushing him back until he's lying on his back. She straddles his knees, running one nail down his still hard length and his breathing hitches.

"Please."

"Play." She commands and Jonathan doesn't need telling twice. His hand wraps around his member and he's teetering towards climax already. His eyes are begging for her, drinking in the sight of the naked woman that sat regally atop him, her hair was still impeccable and she looked at him but Jonathan could see the lust and hunger in her eyes, carefully controlled.

She nodded imperceptibly, her nails dug into his thighs and he cries out as his seed spills over the waistcoat.

"Naughty angel." He pants, eyes focusing once again on her once again. A lazy smile spreads across her face and she almost squeaks as he reaches for her to kiss her hard.


	3. Wardrobe Malfunction

A/N: Have another installment, because why not?!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>7) Half Dressed<strong>

"Susan I don't want to wait for you." Jonathan whines as Susan starts to do up her black pinafore dress.

"Sorry angel." She hums slightly as a tendril of hair pins itself into place.

"What if I don't want to be an angel today?" She glances at the looking glass to see her lover staring at her with a smile that once made her shudder. Only now it serves to make her heat up, her insides coiling with anticipation. "What if I want to be a devil?" He whispers in her ear and makes her shiver.

"But I'm not dressed." She gestures to the neatness of her outfit, maintaining her cool outer façade.

"You seem to have a wardrobe malfunction." He smiles at her again, knife drawn.

"Don't you dare Jonathan, you can strip me if you so wish but if I tear another dress Mrs Gaiter is going to fire me." She hisses and watches as he reluctantly puts the blade away.

"Who says I need to strip you then?" He grins at her again and bounds towards her to kiss her hard. Susan plays along with her whimsical lover. "Stop time please Miss Sto Helit." She clicks her fingers and the world slows to a halt. But it only speeds Jonathan up. He kisses down from her lips, biting at her neck, oh so he was in a rough mood, well Susan might not fight for dominance this morning. Indulging her maniac, she moaned appreciatively when he kissed her neck, stopped by the blouse which frustrated him, but she was more concerned where his hands were, drawing the hem of the dress up.

"Joooon." She whines slightly as his fingers brush over her thigh.

"You have too many layers on woman." He growls, finally feeling her bare skin after what felt like eons of fighting fabric. But she's closed her eyes and happily surrendered herself to his touch. She's leaning against her vanity now as Jonathan's fingers glide her over her body, feeling her body react to his touch, feeling the wetness and heat around his fingers. He's frantically unbuttoning himself while she's muttering his name faster and faster.

"Jonathan please." She's gasping by now, grasping his curls and dragging it so he's looking in her eyes, reading the desperation. He kisses her, overjoyed that he can reduce the great Sto Helit to a begging pleading mess.

He lifts her thighs over his as he kneels on the vanity stool. He slides into her willing body, smirking as she calls out, nails digging into his clothed shoulders. She cries out his name and feels his teeth bite against her neck.

"Susan please." He murmurs hoarsely. His prim governess never usually let him have morning sex, especially so close to her seeing the children. She lets out a whimper and nods frantically; Jonathan almost curses as he fights through the fabric to press against her clit, rubbing small circles that make her head tip back and she screams his name.

He feels her body tighten in his arms and around him, drawing his own orgasm. His head drops to her shoulder and she whines softly as he withdraws.

"How do I let you do that to me?" She moans as he hands a cloth to clean up a little. "You've ripped my underwear!" She cries out in annoyance, which doubles when he smirks. Her hair is sorting itself once more into the neat bun of a stern governess while her lover is resting on the bed, trousers still undone but otherwise an impeccable assassin once more.

"Well you had a wardrobe malfunction…" He draws off as Susan leans over him.

"You're forgetting Mr Teatime, that I can do this." In a flicker her latent powers are present and she snaps her fingers, drawing his limbs to each corner of the bed. "I hope you had no plans to day darling." She grins just as darkly as he does and stalks out of the door, forgetting her sliced underwear in the process.


End file.
